


Deepest Secret

by LokixTony



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokixTony/pseuds/LokixTony
Summary: Altair has a deep deep secret and the one person he should rely on he can't tell. A multi chapter story in which my fav ship fight against societies views and discover things about themselves and each other.
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Altair sighed as he looked out across the landscape, he was sat atop the Assassin homestead in Masayef. Though right now he felt anything but at home. Right now, he was feeling depressed, very depressed and he didn’t fully know why. He had been feeling a bit off for a while now but he had at first put it down to working hard, taking on a lot missions to prove himself to the others whom he had lost the respect of after messing up so badly on something super important. However, even after they had all been congratulating him and praising him, he still felt so depressed and distant from them.  
It was like he was there among them all but so alone. They were like ghosts, he could see them, but he could not connect.  
He sighed again and flopped onto his back staring up at the night sky. If Malik could see him now he would take the chance to berate him, even though it was all in good fun and Altair knew this it got him down at times, though for reasons he knew not off, it only ever made him feel when Malik did so. If anyone else did he could brush it off, laugh about it, when Malik did it, he felt a pain in his heart.  
He lay like this for a while before he heard someone calling his name. He groaned and sat up looking down to see it was one off the younger initiates. He had obviously been sent to find him upon it being discovered he was not in the building. You had to make sure someone knew you were leaving before you did go out on a mission and of course wanting privacy Altair hadn’t said anything.  
He stood and climbed down the other side, so he was not spotted and snuck back into his private room. Only the higher ranked assassins got a private room, initiates had to share. He hurried inside and packed some travel stuff along with food and water to last him at least a day (he could hunt after that) before he snuck back out. He had to get away and without anyone knowing so he would have some time alone to figure out just what was wrong with him.  
He hiked for a good two hours before he found a cave, he could make camp in. He set up his tent and such and hunted some rabbit and ended up fighting a coyote for his rabbit and decided he may as well take that as well and use it for the meat and fur.  
As he was walking back, he could sense someone following him who was trying to be sneaky “how long are you planning on staying in the shadows Malik” he said with a small smile.  
Malik sighed and emerged walking up next to him “can’t evade you can I” he said to which Altair shook his head.  
“come here let’s carry that beast between us it looks heavy” he said, and they carried the coyote between them the rabbit over Altair’s shoulder.  
When they got to the cave, they dumped the carcases and Altair checked on the fire while Malik started to prep the rabbit. “So care to tell me why you are out here, alone, not having told a soul.” He said glancing at Altair.  
Altair sighed and stared into the fire as it crackled and burned away. “I honestly……ive been feeling some things and I just don’t know what or why.” He said.  
Malik came and crouched next to him and they set up a rotisserie with the rabbit on it. Malik put a comforting hand on Altairs shoulder which made Altair shiver. They both put it down to the cold of night though and moved closer to the fire.  
“tell me what these feelings are, I could help” Malik said.  
Altair was hesitant at this, it concerned Malik. maybe he could phrase it as though it was another to see how Malik would react.  
Altair sighed and looked back into the fire.  
“Well…..someone says things to me that I know they are in joke but they still hurt. It feels like they are yanking my heart out my chest. If anyone else but them says it, I can wave it off but with them it just….it hurts so much.” He said.  
Malik listened not saying anything it was strange for Altair to feel so much. Though had to admit to himself he had noticed Altair had been very distracted recently.  
“do I know this person? I could talk with them” he said.  
“I don’t think that will work but you do know them yes” he said turning the rabbit.  
He sighed and ran a hand through his hair that he had started to grow out a little. He had the sides and back shaved and just the top grown so it was now in a band.  
Malik couldn’t help but laugh or giggle really which made Altair frown “sorry just you are rather cute with your hair grown out, its so different” he said.  
Altair huffed but was also blushing which Malik liked. It was his deepest secret that he liked Altair like as in more than a friend or brother. Even after loosing his arm which he no longer blamed Altair for as the man next to him now was not the one who had done that.  
“well if they are a friend then they should realize what they are doing is hurting you. You need to tell them. But….well it seems like there is more to this than just the words hurting.” Malik said.  
Altair glanced away out the cave looking at the desert, there it was again. A naught in the pit of his stomach but Malik hadn’t said any joking jabs. Now he was being so kind to him. Jeez what was wrong with him, he was all over the place.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and then he was pulled into a hug by Malik which made him blush beet red. Though this was not seen by Malik as Altairs face was hidden in Maliks chest.  
“whats this for?” Altair managed to stutter out.  
“you looked like you needed it. Besides I know you would never ask for it even if you were desperate” he said.  
Altair nodded and soon they had the rabbit cooked. They ate it between them with the veg that Altair had bought with him.  
“So did the Master send you to bring me back?” he asked Malik.  
Malik nodded “yes, he is rather angry, so id be careful.” Malik said and quickly added “im not gunna force you back though, I will wait till you are ready.” As he saw the fear in Altairs face.  
“I just need time to think without being interrupted all the time by others around me.” He said “though its nice to have you here.” He said.  
They ate the rabbit and then just sat in silance Malik letting Altair think all he needed. Altair did at one point step outside a start punching the wall of the cave angry at himself. He should not feel this way. It was wrong and he knew that if he told Malik he would probably not want anything to do with him.  
At this seeing his best friend and secret love hurting himself Malik had to intervene. He hurried over and grabbed Altairs wrists struggling against his protests. After a little while though Altair gave in just buried his face in Malik chest sobbing and pathetically hitting Maliks chest.  
“IT’S NOT FAIR! “ he sobbed falling to his knees, Malik made to fall with him so as to support him. He knew that Altair would never show this side of himself to anyone else.  
“I want to tell you who it is... Please don’t hate me”he stammered.  
Malik sighed and took Altairs face in his hands and made him look up “I can never hate you OK no matter what. “ he said.  
Altair nodded shakily and sat up taking a deep breath a few times before he looked Malik right in the eyes and finally said it.  
“It’s you... I love you Malik. “


	2. Chapter 2

PREVIOUSLY:

“I want to tell you who it is... Please don’t hate me” he stammered.  
Malik sighed and took Altair’s face in his hands and made him look up “I can never hate you OK no matter what. “he said.  
Altair nodded shakily and sat up taking a deep breath a few times before he looked Malik right in the eyes and finally said it.  
“It’s you... I love you Malik. “

NOW:

Malik knelt there in shock. Altair loved him. Him, the cripple? The great assassin master Altair Ibn-La’Ahad who had so many women flock to him, loved…..him?  
Altair was starting to get very scared now, Malik hadn’t said a thing for a whole minute. He was just staring at him.  
Altair fearing the worst pulled back from the warm embrace he craved to be in so much, he couldn’t stand it if Malik hated him. He might have risked everything now.  
“Ma….Ma….Malik please say something, anything.” He begged shaking.  
Malik looked over to him his face still full of shock.  
“Why?” he asked quietly.  
Altair bit his lip and looked down “it…it is hard to put into words.” He said.  
“As I said before when the others make jokes at my expense it is nothing but with you it hurts.” He said.  
“I know that I caused you such pain and heartbreak, and I do not expect you to return the feelings I have.” He said looking down.  
He stood and kicked the wall in frustration “SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT” he yelled hot tears running down his pale skin.  
He suddenly felt a hand grab his own turning him around and he was face to face with Malik.  
Malik had his own tears now but not out of anger or disgust. He pushed Altair against the wall holding him against the wall before he felt rough chapped lips kiss his with such passion and need.  
Altair’s eyes widened and he didn’t know how to react at first but soon melted into the kiss. Malik let his hands go so Altair could wrap them round his neck and they stood there kissing for what seemed like eternity.  
Finally, Malik pulled back much to Altair’s dismay who whimpered at the loss which made Malik smile a little.  
“you are an idiot, an idiot for thinking that I would not return these feelings.” Malik said smiling that gentle smile that had only ever reserved for Altair.  
He cupped Altair’s face and sighed tracing the mans face. He was truly an angel, not a monster like so many said.  
Altair had such bold eyes and pale skin because of his parents. But unlike the others Malik found the combination so very attractive.  
Altair blushed at these words and the soft touch, never had anyone treated him in such a way, never so gentle.  
“You feel for me? But are you not afraid? Two men loving each other is blasphemy, it’s a sin.” He said.  
It hurt Malik so much to hear those words even though so many he knew thought in such a way.  
“No! No, it’s not. How can love be a sin!” he said some anger in his voice now which made Altair shrink back.  
Malik sighed and calmed himself a little “I am not angry at you Altair; I am angry at societies views and laws. “he said and pulled Altair into a hug.  
Altair looked up at him “we have to face them sometime; we have to return.” He said.  
Malik nodded though he didn’t want to.  
“we can still take a few days before we return. It will give us some time. But we both know this could end in disaster, they could kill us. Most likely they will stone us or want to hang us” he said.  
Altair sighed “I know, all we can do is hope that our brothers will be understanding, that they will support us, even just a few of them.” He said and kissed Malik himself now.  
The kiss was slower, and they explored each other’s lips. Altair’s hand wondered to Malik’s chest slipping in under the garments to feel his chest that was still so well-toned even after not working in the field.  
“No matter what I will defend you Malik, I would rather live with you on the run that be forced to hide who I really am.” Altair said feeling Malik shiver at these words.  
The words ran through Malik like a thunderbolt and oh it felt so good.  
He moaned as he felt Altair’s hand un over his chest and needed more, he needed to feel Altair inside him.  
Altair sensing Malik’s need lead him back into the cave to the makeshift bed and lay him down straddling him he started to undo his cloak and belt that held the classic white assassin outfit together.  
He kissed the raven-haired man deeply loving how he made him moan so needy.  
He pulled of the cloak and belt and set to work on the white outfit. Soon he had Malik naked under him and he sat up to admire him which made Malik blush a lot.  
“you look delicious Malik” he said in a husky voice his stunning eyes now having a predatory look about them. Altair was hungry, hungry for something he had bee denied for so many years and be dammed if he was denied it now.  
He started to undress himself and made sure to put on a show for Malik who was squirming under him and Altair could feel him getting hard already.  
He leaned down and kissed him roughly after stripping and moved his lips down Malik’s neck sucking it making the man gasp. There was now a very visible mark that showed Malik was his.  
He moved his hands over Malik’s chest as he trailed kisses over every inch of skin exploring all he could.  
“Altair” he gasped wrapping his arm round Altair’s neck and pulled his blonde locks out and ran his hand through them.  
Altair worshiped the man body eliciting such moans he had only dreamt of. This all served to turn him on even more. He himself was now very hard.  
He moved to Malik’s dick and chuckled his breath ghosting over it making it twitch “mmmm someone’s happy to see me.” He said and licked over the tip.  
He then started to lick up and down Malik’s dick moaning himself at the wonderful taste. How he had longed to do this, to see the man under him like this. Malik’s moans only served to spur him on.  
He cupped Malik’s balls and took his dick into his mouth and started to suck on him which made Malik buck up and gasp louder.  
Altair could tell Malik had never done anything to himself because he was already close to cumming. He grinned took him deeper earning him a deep moan and with a few more sucks and rubs of his balls Malik came into his mouth moaning Altair’s name.  
Altair drank him up shivering and moaning at the wonderful taste. Oh, god’s it was better than he ever imagined.  
He loved seeing Malik shaking under him, but he wasn’t done yet, they were both still very hard.  
Altair took hold of both Malik’s legs and hoisted them up over his shoulders so he could set to work prepping his ass.  
He gave Malik his fingers to suck which he looked a little confused at and Altair chuckled “I have to prepare you first or it will hurt unless you want to be taken raw.” He said.  
Malik blushed and sucked the fingers and watched as Altair slipped a finger into him ad groaned his head falling back.  
“oh Gods.” He moaned his hips moving of their own accord. Altair grinned and started to search for that little spot inside him. He had learnt about it through playing with himself before and knew when he did find it, it would send sparks through Malik.  
Right on cue Malik gave the most amazing cry of pleasure and Altair knew right there. He started to finger him and suck on Malik’s still hard throbbing dick. He added a second then a third which made Malik’s eyes widen “yes I am big Malik” he said with a wink.  
Finally, he pulled out and lined himself up “only if you are ready” he said looking down at the man he loved so much.  
Malik nodded fast desperate to be filled with him. Altair grinned and pushed into him only halfway and he was already making Malik shake and moan with such passion.  
He started to move, and each time entered a little more. Finally, he was fully in and it felt so good, so right. He shivered and made sure to keep eye contact with his love as he moved. Malik’s hips moved of their own accord and both were enveloped in this heaven.  
“oh, fuck Malik you feel so good so tight.” Altair groaned as he moved faster and harder into him beads of sweat dripping for his head his breath shaky.  
Malik could only moan and pull Altair closer kissing him deeply.  
It wasn’t long before both knew they would cum. Altair moved faster into him and stroked Malik’s dick in time with his thrusts.  
They both came at the same time, Altair filled Malik with his cum tiers of pleasure falling from both men.  
Altair shakily pulled out and lay down next to Malik who snuggled close both still shaking.  
Altair wrapped an arm round him and smiled kissing Malik’s head lazily.  
“that was more than I could have dreamed of” he said to Malik who nodded and the reach ed up to kiss him.  
“I love you Altair” he said.  
Altair couldn’t help the tiers of happiness that fell at hearing this.  
I love you two Malik.” He said softly and they just lay there enjoying the after glow of their love making. Altair stroked Malik’s raven hair and watch him fall asleep before joining him in their dreams.


End file.
